


По ту сторону льда

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Friendship, M/M, Mysticism, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Однажды в студёную зимнюю пору Юра вышел с коньками на замёрзшее озеро. И встретил того, кто по всем законам логики и здравого смысла просто не мог там быть.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 29
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди нерейтинг





	По ту сторону льда

Юра торопился на окраину посёлка, утопая в свежих мартовских сугробах по колено и почему-то игнорируя протоптанные тропинки. Сначала ему показалось, что до озера быстрее добраться напрямик. Позже пришла мысль, что если этот прилипала-староста захочет его найти, то по следам в снегу сделает это в два счёта, но сворачивать уже было поздно.

Уроки сегодня закончились раньше обычного, а с классного часа Юра честно слинял. Что нового могла ему дать новая школа в новом посёлке? Всегда одно и то же: «Ну здрасьте, я Юра. Да, новенький. Нет, не был, не участвовал, не состоял. Не знаю, как надолго. До следующего дедова перевода. Можно я уже сяду?»

Наконец выбравшись на край сосновой опушки, Юра огляделся и вдохнул полной грудью. Вытянутое к горизонту озеро мутным зеркалом отражало серое зимнее небо, надёжно укрытое тяжёлыми облаками. Вот она — настоящая свобода, а главное, ни души вокруг! Ни приставучего старосты Вити, ни его закадычного мямли-япошки, ни восторженного Маугли, приросшего к телефону — никого. Все они тут из командировочных семей, все из разных стран, каждый отбывает свою повинность. А дети, которые здесь уже пожили, кидаются на каждого новичка, как будто на диковинку в зоопарке, прохода не дают. Ну их всех.

Юра ещё из окна поезда приметил это место. Уже тогда он пообещал себе обязательно туда попасть и продолжить занятия, раз уж… Раз уж так вышло. Тогда казалось, что на просторном озере куда больше воздуха, чем в тесно застроенном военном городке, где невысокие серые дома жались друг к другу, экономя тепло, эмоции и краски. Теперь же, когда Юра стоял на самом краю неба, он думал, что сейчас самое время в это небо прыгнуть, упасть в густые облака, как на пуховую перину. Или прорваться сквозь и наконец увидеть, что там на этим грёбаным миром.

— Ну что, попробуем? — обратился он в пустоту, заправил выбившуюся чёлку под растянутый край шапки, вытряхнул коньки из мешка для сменки и принялся шнуровать, плюхнувшись в ближайший сугроб.

В первый же день ему объяснили, что их школа никогда как следует не протапливалась, поэтому все сидят в валенках и куртках. Зачем тогда сменка в школе, где всё равно никто не переобувается, никто ему объяснить не смог — так принято, и всё. Тогда Юра стал носить в мешке коньки, чтобы не терять после учёбы времени на поход за ними домой.

Озёрный дикий лёд совсем не был похож на их каток в ледовом дворце. Их с дедом мотало по стране уже пятый год, а Юра всё вспоминал, как здорово было заниматься под крышей в любое время года и без оглядки на хлипкое будущее. Единственное будущее, которое ему прочил старый тренер — это золото Гран-при в юниорах и выход в мастера к пятнадцати. Где теперь искать этих мастеров и как пробиваться дальше, Юра не имел ни малейшего понятия, но бросать фигурное катание не собирался. Даже если завтра они переедут на экватор, и ему придётся изобретать искусственный лёд самому.

Юра осторожно ступил на припорошенную снегом кромку озера. Сделал два шага вдоль берега — вроде бы скользится, можно попробовать. Он оттолкнулся сильнее, отъехал от берега дальше. В последнее время стояли морозы, лёд должен был держаться крепко, но кто знает. То и дело спотыкаясь о неровности, Юра ехал дальше. Чёрная точка портфеля в сугробе становилась всё меньше, пока не стала едва различимой, только тогда Юра повернул обратно. Конечно, на такой поверхности сильно не разгонишься, но можно найти и гладкие пятачки, и на них отрабатывать элементы. С прыжками сложнее, но тоже реально.

Юра сделал несколько кругов, попробовал выполнить что-то несложное, вроде вращения на месте. Получалось с трудом, несколько раз он споткнулся, чуть не нырнул носом, насилу устоял. И без того короткий зимний день утекал сквозь пальцы, а под снегом всех этих шероховатостей и вовсе было не разглядеть. Может, дальше, где прибрежные волны не так мешали замерзающей воде, лёд схватился ровнее? Юра обернулся к берегу, прислушался. Вроде никто не звал, с собаками не искали, значит, можно сделать последний ознакомительный крюк.

По ощущениям лёд и впрямь стал ровнее и приветливее. Коньки больше не стопорились на ямках и буграх, над мелкими неровностями получалось просто пролетать. Юра сам не заметил, как ускорился, подставился встречному ветру, почти зажмурился от пьянящего чувства свободы и полёта. Вот оно, наконец-то! Тело само рвануло вперёд и вбок, Юра разогнался, напружинил ноги, оттолкнулся зубцом.

В момент, когда лезвие снова коснулось поверхности, он был уверен: докрутил, чистый тройной, как с картинки, жалко, камеры нет пересмотреть потом. А в следующую секунду он уже катился кубарем по льду, загребая снег рукавами и воротом и рефлекторно прикрывая ладонью глаза.

Какое-то время Юра лежал ничком, боясь пошевелиться, прислушивался к себе и мысленно пересчитывал кости. Вроде всё было цело, только болело ушибленное колено и ныла щека, которой он всё-таки проехался по бугристому льду. Завтра наверняка расцветут синяки. Попавшего под одежду снега он почти совсем не чувствовал, а вот талая вода, в которую он превращался, живо напомнила о себе, пропитав ткань, заставила сесть и оттянуть край куртки и кофты под ней.

— Бля-а-а…

Юра огляделся в поисках подлой кочки, которая завалила ему такой крутой прыжок. Только сейчас он заметил, что вокруг почти совсем стемнело, но без труда разглядел полосу чистого льда, которую сам же только что подмёл собой от снега, и посреди этой полосы зияла она. Трещина, больше похожая на тектонический разлом. Юра подполз к ней на коленях, морщась от боли, вгляделся в странную черноту будто разбитого стекла и замер, не в силах отвести взгляда.

Чернота понемногу стала сжиматься, скругляться по краям, пока не разделилась на два чётких зрачка. А вокруг них постепенно проступили черты лица. Юра зажмурился, потёр глаза, помотал головой. Лицо никуда не делось. Некто — кажется, юноша — смотрел на него с той стороны льда, следил тихо и внимательно. И это _точно_ не было его собственным отражением.

А в следующий миг из трещины вдруг брызнул синий свет, прокатился по озеру взрывной волной, опрокинул Юру на спину, пробрав ледяным морозом даже сквозь тёплые штаны и куртку. Шапку отбросило куда-то в сторону.

Кажется, при падении он ещё раз ударился, но больше не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания снова увидеть это лицо, убедиться, что это не глюк, не мираж, разглядеть черты, хотя бы запомнить…

— Э, ты где? Куда делся?! А ну, вернись! Эй!

От трещины во льду не осталось и следа. Сколько бы Юра ни тёр глаза, ни стучал по холодной поверхности, сколько бы ни звал неизвестного кого-то.

***

Наутро болело абсолютно всё, даже то, что вроде бы не пострадало при падении. Да, с последней тренировки прошло немало времени, но это же не повод разваливаться на части всего после пары часов на коньках. Юра стоял в ванной перед зеркалом, вымачивал носовой платок под краном с холодной водой и хмуро рассматривал растекшийся от скулы до виска синяк цвета спелой сливы. Как объяснить его дедушке без упоминания озера, он не представлял.

Но с другой стороны, болел синяк довольно натурально, как и остальные ссадины по телу, значит, озеро всё-таки было реальным, как и то, что он там увидел. И трещина была — не на пустом же месте Юра, будущий чемпион, вдруг навернулся. И лицо тоже было. Те чёрные внимательные глаза всю ночь не давали покоя, являлись во сне и даже днём продолжали мерещиться на каждом углу.

Он должен был ещё раз попасть на озеро. И, желательно, не против воли дедушки.

— Юрочка, — раздалось из кухни, — завтрак готов.

— Да, иду.

Юра нарочно долго возился в ванной, безуспешно пытаясь найти чем бы затереть компромат на лице. Но ни женщин, ни пудры, ни тональных кремов, ни даже крахмала в их квартире не водилось. Оставалось ждать, пока рассосётся само.

— А ты где вчера весь вечер пропадал? — снова спросили из-за двери. — Мне на смену пора было заступать, не дождался тебя. Зато к тебе друзья заходили, сказали, ты на классный час не пошёл.

— Чего, какие ещё друзья? — насторожился Юра и закрыл кран.

— Ну как же, этот, как его… высокий такой, светлый. Витя, что ли? И с ним ещё один.

— Запомни, деда! — громко объявил Юра, заходя в кухню. — Он мне не друг и никогда им не будет. Видал?

Дедушка, нахмурившись, оглядел лицо внука, покачал головой.

— Где это ты так?

— Это мы с Витей подрались, — сказал Юра, прикладывая к щеке мокрый платок. — Потому и на классный час не пошёл, не хочу его больше слушать. Бред всякий несёт. — Юра уселся за стол, вгрызся зубами в бутерброд, а сам глазами продолжал следить за дедушкой. — Ты не волнуйся, я из школы сразу на озеро с коньками махнул. Сегодня тоже пойду. А Вите этому больше дверь не открывай, кто знает, чего он ещё вытворит.

— Юрочка, — опять покачал головой дедушка. — Давай ты хотя бы здесь ни с кем драться не будешь? Только ведь приехали.

Отлично, с озером вроде прокатило. Юра сделал вид, что размышляет, глотнул горячего чая и кивнул:

— Хорошо, я подумаю.

— Может, ещё и подружитесь.

— Ни за что.

— Ладно, ешь и давай собирайся, а то опоздаешь.

Ни про коньки, ни про озеро, ни про Витю дедушка в то утро больше не заговаривал.

***

В этот раз Юра не стал выделываться и побежал к озеру по нормальной тропинке, через сосновую рощу, снова туда, на окраину, куда почти не долетают звуки цивилизации. На озере было всё так же тихо и пусто. Юра быстро переобулся, бросил вещи на берегу и сразу покатил к центру.

Снег тонким слоем укрывал озеро, словно и не было тут вчера никого, словно не Юра наматывал здесь круги и полировал собой неровный лёд. Сам Юра с трудом припоминал, как далеко он забрался в прошлый раз. Вспомнил, что вчера ориентиром ему служил его собственный портфель, обернулся снова. Чёрная точка на берегу сигналила, что нужно отъехать ещё немного дальше, и там уже отсчитать, сколько нужно для разгона на прыжок.

В этот раз Юра ехал аккуратно, скорости не прибавлял, под ноги смотрел внимательно, но тщетно: разглядеть что-либо под снегом было почти невозможно. Мелькнула мысль, что хорошо бы раздобыть веник, что ли. Расчистить себе кусок и катать на нём спокойно, отрабатывать, репетировать, шлифовать. Может, и этот неизвестный снова появится. И только Юра так подумал, как в голове вдруг прошелестело чужим голосом:

_«Ты всё-таки вернулся…»_

Юра чуть не растянулся на ровном месте. Остановился, обернулся — никого. Глянул под ноги — коньки в снегу и ледяной крошке, и кругом всё запорошено.

— Кто здесь? — на всякий случай громко сказал Юра.

_«Я здесь»._

Юра упал на колени, не обращая внимания на боль от ещё не заживших синяков, и принялся откапывать лёд, смахнул снег в стороны, расчистил небольшое окошко мутной поверхности и вгляделся вглубь. Долго смотрел, пока от напряжения не начала ныть шея, и от холода — пальцы.

— Ну где ты там? Вылезай уже!

_«Я не могу»._

— Можешь, я вчера видел. Ну! Или тебе лёд надо проломить, чтобы показаться?

_«Нет, не надо. Но выйти я всё равно не могу. Только смотреть»._

Сквозь заполненную дымкой толщу замёрзшей воды сначала проступила неверная тень, потом смутное пятно, которое превратилось в силуэт ладони. А затем с той стороны льда снова появилось лицо, собравшись вдруг из дрожащих очертаний в чёткий овал. И Юра увидел те самые глаза — чёрные, как беззвёздная ночь, и раскосые, как у этого мямли-япошки. Или нет, совсем не такие, а какие-то… красивые и грустные.

— Ты кто? — спросил Юра, затаив дыхание.

_«Не знаю»._

— Как «не знаю»? Почему? — нахмурился Юра. — Как ты там оказался? Откуда ты? Как тебя зовут?

_«Не помню»._

— Что, совсем ничего не помнишь?

_«Я услышал, как ты думал о катании, о победах и чемпионстве. Это мне показалось знакомым»._

— Ты тоже катался? — встрепенулся Юра и охнул, забыв, что всё ещё стоит на корточках.

_«Не помню. Может быть»._

Ноги затекли, ладони без перчаток совсем окоченели. Очень хотелось встать и размяться, но Юра боялся, что внезапный гость снова исчезнет.

 _«Нет, не исчезну._ — Казалось, парень подо льдом даже улыбнулся. — _Лучше покажи ещё что-нибудь. У тебя здорово получается. Особенно прыжки»._

Следующие два часа Юра катал всё, что знал и умел, всё, что помнил ещё с занятий в ледовом. Во-первых, этот парень оказался единственным за долгое время, кому тоже было интересно фигурное катание. Остальные почему-то считали коньки забавным развлечением или пустой тратой времени. А во-вторых, если катание — это всё, что кажется странному призраку знакомым, то пусть смотрит. Может, хоть так он вспомнит что-нибудь о себе. А то даже как-то неловко без имени: парень, чувак, призрак.

_«Ничего, я привык»._

— Блядь, — в очередной раз передёрнул плечами Юра. — Ты можешь не лезть мне в голову? Мало ли о чём я там думаю…

_«Прости, я не специально. Не могу это контролировать. Но если хочешь, я не буду комментировать то, что ты думаешь»._

— Спасибо. Стоп, а откуда ты знаешь, что я думаю, а что говорю? Как ты меня вообще слышишь?

_«Видимо, я слышу и то и другое. Но мысли — чуть тише, чем слова»._

— А как ты сам говоришь-то?! — Юра снова упал на колени и вгляделся в молчаливое лицо призрака подо льдом. Который, кстати, за всё это время ещё ни разу не открыл рта.

_«Не знаю. Для речи нужен воздух, а здесь его нет. Наверное, я тоже только думаю. А четверные ты умеешь?»_

— Умею, но тут лёд довольно паршивый, страшно разгоняться. Вчера я уже попробовал, вон, — Юра повернулся к нему расцвеченной скулой, про которую только слепой и ленивый его сегодня не спросил.

Парень подо льдом помолчал, как будто даже застекленел взглядом и через минуту ожил снова:

_«Приходи завтра. Попробуем кое-что»._

— А ты точно появишься? — подозрительно сощурился Юра. — Сегодня тебя тут не было, когда я пришёл.

_«Просто подумай о турнире. Я услышу»._

***

На следующий день в школе Юру вызвала в свой кабинет завуч по воспитательной — а заодно и учебной — работе.

— Здрасьте, Лилия Михайловна, — сказал Юра и присел на указанный стул.

Грубить ей не хотелось вовсе не из страха наказания. Барановскую он зауважал с первой же встречи, когда они с дедушкой только пришли устраивать Юру в школу. Даже удивился тогда, почему она только завуч, а не директор. Впрочем, серому кардиналу корона не нужна.

— Здравствуй, Юра. Я хотела с тобой серьёзно поговорить.

— А что случилось? Если что, это не я. А Витя всё врёт.

— Да? — Завуч вздёрнула тонкую бровь. — Насчёт озера он тоже соврал?

— А… а что насчёт озера? — напрягся Юра.

— Ты действительно ходишь туда после школы?

— Вот ведь с-с… следопыт, — прошипел Юра и скрестил на груди руки. — Донёс уже. Ну хожу, и что такого? Там нет знаков «кататься запрещено».

— Верно, — не стала спорить Лилия Михайловна. — Больше того, я не могу тебе запретить бывать там. Но всё-таки хотела бы предостеречь.

Барановская перебрала на столе какие-то бумаги, вытащила из стопки один лист и положила его перед Юрой. Мельком глянув на содержание, он мало что разобрал из-за обильных завитушек почерка. Понял только, что это было чьё-то заявление о временном зачислении в местную школу — Юрин дедушка такое же недавно писал.

— Ты здесь новенький, поэтому можешь не знать, но не так давно здесь уже был один мальчик, чуть старше тебя, который любил коньки и это озеро.

Юра замер. Не может быть, чтобы всё в итоге объяснилось странным совпадением. Завуч продолжила:

— Его отца перевели сюда полтора года назад, летом. Родители знали, что мальчик серьёзно готовится стать спортсменом, и не мешали его занятиям. Он, как и ты, ходил тренироваться на озеро, усердно работал всю зиму. Но прошлой весной не вернулся домой.

Юра почувствовал, как его колотит. Коленки под столом мелко затряслись, ладони вспотели. Он снова вчитался в завитушки в заявлении, пробежался по строчкам, спустился к подписи, но так и не смог разобрать фамилии. Юра с трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

— Как его звали?

— Отабек Алтын.

Он. Никаких сомнений, что это был именно он. Никаких Вань, Андреев и даже Тимуров. Это его глаза, его лицо Юра видел подо льдом.

— Он утонул? — внезапно севшим голосом уточнил Юра.

— Сестра утверждала, что да. — Лилия Михайловна сцепила на столе пальцы в замок и отвернулась к окну. — Но поиски ничего не дали, тела в озере так и не нашли.

— Расскажите.

Юра сам не узнавал свой голос, не понимал, почему вдруг стало так важно докопаться до правды, но он хотел знать всё до мельчайших подробностей. Непонятно, кому и как это могло бы помочь, но если вдруг… Он должен был знать.

Завуч взглянула с сомнением, но продолжила:

— В тот день они катались вместе. А вечером сестра прибежала в посёлок с криком о помощи. Она сказала, что на озере начался ледоход, и Отабек, успев вытолкнуть сестру на мелководье, провалился под лёд сам. Но, как я уже сказала, даже после нескольких дней активных поисков найти тело так и не удалось.

Они с завучем помолчали каждый о своём. Юра очень старался уложить в голове услышанное, но получалось с трудом, так что он решил для начала хотя бы всё это запомнить. Достал телефон, сделал фото заявления. Сглотнул снова и сказал:

— А что его семья? Где они теперь?

— Уехали сразу после панихиды. Не из-за трагедии, о новом назначении их отца было известно давно. Но они, видимо, решили, что будет лучше уехать, как задумано.

Юра поднялся из-за стола. Дышалось с трудом, думалось не легче. Хотелось побыть одному, переварить, сопоставить. Но уроки ещё не кончились, а в мешке для сменки по-прежнему лежала пара коньков.

— Поэтому, Юра, я тебя очень прошу, — Лилия Михайловна сделала выразительную паузу, — взвесь всё хорошенько, прежде чем возвращаться на озеро. Подумай о себе и о дедушке.

***

Юра очень старался, но весь день думать получалось только об Отабеке. Уроков не слушал, других учеников игнорировал, в окно на переменах не пялился как раньше. Каждую свободную минуту он доставал телефон и через слабый мобильный интернет пытался нагуглить хоть что-нибудь про фигуриста по имени Отабек Алтын.

Информации было катастрофически мало: ни соцсетей, ни рейтингов, ни видео с соревнований. Одна только новость о смерти на каком-то новостном сервисе области, и всё. Наверное, он тоже только мечтал пробиться на реальный турнир и застрял, как Юра, на тренировочном этапе, мотаясь с родителями по миру, иначе бы не исчез с радаров так бесследно. И, как назло, никаких фото. Умел бы Юра рисовать — начеркал бы и показал хотя бы Лилии: он, не он?

В тот же день под подозрительными взглядами Вити и его разношёрстной свиты Юра украл из подсобки половую щётку и помчался на окраину посёлка. Наверное, со стороны он больше походил на хоккеиста, но смотреть со стороны было некому, так что Юра спокойно ехал к центру озера и расчищал себе от снега путь. Как он там говорил: подумать о турнире?

 _«Я тебя ждал»_ , — тут же отозвалось в голове чужим голосом.

Юра круто развернулся, затормозил, махнул пару раз щёткой, расшвыривая остатки снега, и отбросил её в сторону. Щётка упала с гулким стуком. Юра стоял, смотрел на лицо по ту сторону льда, на лёгкую улыбку и гадал: настоящая она или это просто замёрзшая вода так искажала черты? Каша в голове не давала связать даже два слова, хоть как-то начать разговор.

_«Что-то случилось? Я не понимаю, о чём ты думаешь»._

— Ты обещал не лезть ко мне в голову.

_«Я обещал не комментировать то, что услышу. Но я не могу не слушать»._

— Ты правда ничего о себе не помнишь? У тебя ведь было когда-то имя, семья, увлечения.

_«Наверное, были. Но какая разница, если я ничего этого не помню?»_

Юра опустился на одно колено и достал из кармана куртки телефон, открыл последнее фото.

— А это ты узнаёшь?

_«Что это? Мне плохо видно»._

Юра повернул экран горизонтально, прибавил масштаба, поднёс телефон к самой поверхности льда.

— А так?

_«Нет, всё равно не вижу. Это что-то важное? Прочти мне»._

Юра досадливо смахнул с лица выбившиеся волосы, вместе с ними чуть не смахнул и шапку. Какой толк читать сухой формальный документ, он же хотел почерк показать. Подумав немного, Юра поймал молчаливое лицо в кадр, щёлкнул несколько раз, открыл фото. И ничего — один мутный лёд и тёмные трещины на снимках, будто и нет там никого внизу.

Но как же нет, когда вот он?! Говорит, улыбается, смотрит. Ждёт. Или это техника сошла с ума, или он сам кукушкой поехал после того мощного падения. А что? Ударился как следует головой, а теперь со всякими духами разговаривает.

_«Я не уверен, что я дух»._

— Да ты заебал! Прекрати!

_«А ты не похож на сумасшедшего»._

— Ну спасибо. А ты, типа, эксперт по психам?

_«Я там нашёл ровное место, где можно потренировать четверные. Едем?»_

Какая к чёрту тренировка, когда он мысли в кучу собрать не в состоянии. Юра встал на оба колена, упёрся в лёд руками и сказал громко и отчётливо, чтобы и до чужой головы дошло, и в своей бы немного прояснилось:

— Ты Отабек Алтын. Прошлой зимой ты приходил сюда кататься на коньках.

Чёрные глаза напротив вдруг расширились, лицо вытянулось не то удивлённо, не то испуганно. Юра продолжил, не дав возможности опомниться ни ему, ни себе:

— Ты мечтал попасть на большой турнир, поэтому много тренировался.

Отабек нахмурился, неуверенно покачал головой, как будто хотел возразить, но промолчал. Слушал.

— У тебя была сестра, ты учил её стоять на коньках. Да ведь?

_«Я не… не помню. Может быть»._

— Они сказали, что тело так и не нашли. Значит, ты всё-таки призрак?

_«Это было очень давно?»_

— Почти год назад.

Отабек прикрыл глаза, опустил голову и внезапно поблёк, как будто отдалился от ледяной стены между ними.

_«Тогда да. Скорее всего, призрак»._

— Отабек? — тихонько позвал Юра. И возликовал: он откликнулся! Отабек откликнулся, поднял взгляд, приблизился. Наверное, даже сам не осознал, что отозвался. И Юра повторил твёрже: — Отабек Алтын.

_«Ты думаешь?»_

— Теперь уверен, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ну что, ты вроде ровное место для четверных нашёл?

***

После случившегося Юра больше не мог запретить себе возвращаться на озеро. Коньки и тренировки постепенно отходили на второй план, становились предлогом лишний раз повидаться со странным призраком, который как раз и не давал бросать занятия. Несколько недель они вместе работали над Юриными прыжками, Отабек подсказывал, как лучше группироваться для вращения, какие бывают интересные дорожки шагов и как их можно использовать.

Щётку Юра в школу так и не вернул. Даже не прятал никуда, какой смысл, если сам потом не найдёшь? А так просто воткнул в сугроб у крайней к берегу сосны и каждый день, расчищая место для новой тренировки, хвалил себя за удачную идею.

Отабек оказался интересным собеседником, поддерживал любую тему, которую заводил Юра, кроме одной — о самом себе.

 _«Я ничего не помню, о чём тогда говорить?»_ — повторял он каждый раз.

Но Юра так легко не отступал. Сначала понемногу рассказывал сам: о себе, о детстве, о постоянных переездах, о мечте стать фигуристом. Потом плавно начал смещать фокус с себя на него:

— Я мечтал как-нибудь побывать в самом крупном ледовом дворце мира! А ты? А ещё, знаешь, на живых тигров было бы круто посмотреть, только в дикой природе. Тебе нравятся тигры? Говорят, в этих местах водятся живые медведи. Ты их видел, когда тут жил?

Почти каждый раз Отабек на это только вздыхал:

_«Юр, перерыв затянулся. Ты тренироваться-то идёшь?»_

Но иногда Юре всё же удавалось подтолкнуть Отабека к рефлексии. Обычно это выходило случайно, без умысла, но наталкивало на серьёзные размышления.

— Я всё думаю, куда же делось тело. Если его не нашли, это же ещё не значит, что оно пропало.

_«Мне бы тоже хотелось знать, где оно. Может, из-за него я здесь застрял»._

— Говорят, что призраки не отлетают далеко от своих прижизненных оболочек. А вдруг оно всё ещё где-то на дне? Ты не пробовал его искать?

_«Нет, я никогда не был на дне»._

— Почему? — удивился Юра. — Разве это не первое, что приходит в голову умершему?

_«Я не помню, как я умер. Я даже не уверен, что действительно умер. Но на дне темно и страшно. Даже рыбы стараются держаться ближе к свету. Я им в этом доверяю»._

— Заебись, рыбам он доверяет. А мне? Или живой мёртвому не товарищ?

_«Не говори так. И товарищ, и друг»._

— Рыбу хотя бы можно вытащить из воды. А если…

На следующий день Юра стащил из дедова рыболовного набора бур и отправился на озеро ловить Отабека.

 _«Оставь, Юр_ , — уговаривал его Отабек. — _Ну не выйдет ничего, я же пробовал»._

— А говорил, что и товарищ, и друг, — ворчал взмокший Юра, впервые в жизни сверля лунку.

Отабек благоразумно заткнулся. Впрочем, он смиренно молчал и потом, когда Юра, сняв куртку, по локоть залез в ледяную воду и попытался нащупать там тело. Вот же он, Отабек, маячит подо льдом, а закоченевшие пальцы ухватывали только тяжёлую и густую, как кисель, воду.

_«Не расстраивайся, ты же сам говорил, что я призрак. Мне мало дыры в грубой материи, чтобы выбраться из своего мира»._

— Ты бы хоть рассказал, что это за мир, — сердито хлюпнул носом Юра, кутаясь в рукава куртки в надежде отогреть пальцы.

_«Тебе вряд ли понравится. Здесь всегда темно и тихо. И никого рядом»._

— Тебе там очень х-холодно?

_«Нет, я не чувствую ничего, что могло бы ощущать тело»._

— В-везёт т-тебе, — простучал зубами Юра и ещё сильнее ссутулился.

_«Давай ты лучше ещё раз программу откатаешь? Хоть согреешься»._

Здравая мысль. Юра поднялся, посмотрел вокруг. Всё та же свобода и простор, всё так же много воздуха и света. А что будет весной, когда лёд растает и уже не надо будет колупать лунки и пробивать проруби, чтобы вытащить рыбу?

_«Наверное, тогда я тоже растаю. В этой реальности я не помню ничего, кроме льда. И тебя»._

Юра мысленно захлопнул варежку, а вслух огрызнулся:

— Я говорил, что ты заебал уже читать мысли?

 _«Всё в порядке, не переживай_ , — Отабек его как будто и не услышал. Или, наоборот, услышал слишком хорошо. — _Я давно смирился. Пусть тебе выпадет другая судьба»._

***

Вот тогда Юра начал бояться всерьёз. Вот тогда пришло осознание, что Отабек и впрямь может исчезнуть, растаять, как снег, как лёд, как туча после дождя. Впервые в жизни любимая весна стала казаться ему неумолимым палачом, который однажды обязательно придёт, и всё изменится.

Юра почти перестал есть, плохо спал, катался из-за этого всё хуже, на уроках отвечал рассеянно, почти на автомате. Мыслями он постоянно был там, за посёлком, на озере. Во сне он видел руки Отабека, которыми тот тянулся вверх, к нему. И Юра тянулся навстречу, но постоянно натыкался на холодную равнодушную глыбу льда и ничем не мог её пробить — ни молотком, ни динамитом. А когда просыпался, бродил по серому чуждому посёлку будто с камнем в груди, терзаемый всё теми же тяжёлыми предчувствиями скорых и необратимых перемен.

Смотреть в глаза Барановской он тщательно избегал. Такая умная и проницательная тётка, как она, обязательно поймёт, в чём дело, но только разбирательств с каким-нибудь местным психологом ему не хватало. Правда, с её подачи к Юре домой время от времени всё-таки приходила делегация с Витей во главе: вроде как проведать и предложить помощь, если надо. Но их неизменно встречал Юрин дедушка, разводил руками и говорил:

— Опять занимается, уж извините.

На озеро эти трусы носа не совали. Каждый раз, когда дедушка рассказывал о новой партии жалельщиков, Юра злорадно ухмылялся. Пока однажды за завтраком не услышал:

— Юрочка, ты бы больше не ходил на озеро. Оттепель идёт.

Юру будто окатили водой из той проруби. Как оттепель, уже? Не может быть.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — уточнил он как можно равнодушнее.

— С метеостанции вчера передали. — Дедушка помолчал, разливая чай по кружкам, а потом добавил тише: — А ещё я слышал, что там не так давно мальчик утонул.

— Это вам тоже с метеостанции передали?

— Юра, — укоризненно покачал головой дедушка. Юра, устыдившись, сгорбился. — Ты же прекрасно меня понял.

— Извини, — буркнул Юра, сложил на столе руки и уткнулся в них лбом. — Мне просто не по себе последнее время.

— И я о том же. Может, тебе тут не нравится? Я бы мог похлопотать о новом переводе, но…

— Нет, деда, это тут ни при чём. Даже наоборот, у меня тут… друг появился.

— Правда? — поднял брови дедушка и застыл с поднятой кружкой. — Кто же? Вряд ли это пресловутый Витя.

— Нет. Не Витя. Но он… говорит, что скоро уедет. Ну и я…

— Расстроился, понимаю.

— Расстроился. Не знаю, что делать.

— С друзьями всегда тяжело расставаться, — вздохнул дедушка. — И вариантов тут не так чтобы много: или смириться, или постараться друг за друга удержаться. Может, они не откажутся взять нас с собой?

Юра медленно выпрямился. Удержаться… Взять с собой, ну конечно! Как он сам не догадался?

***

В тот день Юра обогнул школу по широкой дуге и сразу побежал на озеро. Портфель на всякий случай взял, чтобы у дедушки и случайных встречных не возникло вопросов. Мешок с коньками — тоже. Пока бежал, стащил с головы шапку и сунул в карман, отметив про себя, что апрельское солнышко припекало совсем не по-весеннему. На берегу он в этот раз ничего, кроме обуви, не оставил.

Звать Отабека не пришлось, он сам показался из глубины, прижался лбом ко льду и без приветствий напустился на Юру, стукнув снизу кулаком:

_«Ты что здесь делаешь?! Уходи сейчас же!»_

— И тебе привет, — усмехнулся Юра. — Ты, смотрю, прям счастлив меня видеть.

_«Я серьёзно. Лёд скоро тронется — потеплело»._

— Ты откуда знаешь? У тебя там что, тоже своя метеостанция?

_«Рыба просыпается, поднимается выше. И лёд стал светлее, значит, тоньше. Уходи, здесь опасно»._

— И пойду, — пожал плечами Юра. — Как только ты меня убедишь, что сам переживёшь следующие полгода до новых морозов.

_«Юра, я же…»_

— Да ладно, чё ты. Я и сам знаю. А где наша лунка, помнишь?

За несколько дней неровная дыра во льду затянулась и покрылась снегом, теперь уже подтаявшим. Юра несколько раз по ней стукнул лезвием конька, пока не добрался до воды. Потом скинул портфель, уселся на него сверху, скрестив ноги, и прислушался.

Обычно тихое озеро будто просыпалось вместе с остальной природой: где-то недалеко в роще пели птицы, мягкий ветер шевелил волосы и что-то шептал на ухо, а само озеро, казалось, собиралось с силами, чтобы выбраться из-под твёрдого зимнего панциря. Юра мог поклясться, что слышал шорох, сухой далёкий треск льда, но не поручился бы за то, что этот звук действительно был реален.

 _«Юра, пожалуйста_ , — снова попросил Отабек. — _Мне тоже не хочется прощаться, но…»_

— Знаешь, — перебил Юра, — я ни на минуту не сомневался, что ты настоящий.

_«В каком смысле?»_

— Ну, что ты не глюк, не галлюцинация после удара головой. Ты и правда где-то есть. Жалко только, я так и не понял, где.

_«Правда?..»_

— Ты извини, что я рассказал, как ты умер. Живые предпочитают не знать своих последних минут, но я надеялся, что тебе это поможет вспомнить. И выбраться.

_«Я бы тоже хотел вспомнить. И рассказать о себе, как ты просил»._

— Ты однажды сказал, что не уверен, действительно ли ты умер. Так вот, я тоже в этом не уверен. Тела ведь так и не нашли.

 _«Юра…_ — Отабек прижался ко льду так крепко, что его ладони и лицо стало видно очень чётко, будто между ними не было никакой непреодолимой глыбы. — _Я бы всё отдал, чтобы… хоть раз пожать тебе руку»._

Юра горько усмехнулся и слез с портфеля, оттолкнув его коньком в сторону.

— Делов-то, вот она. Держи.

Он лёг животом на влажный липкий лёд, по локоть опустил руку в лунку. Ледяная вода вцепилась в рукав быстро и жадно, пропитала ткань, моментально утяжелив её втрое. Морозные колючки впились в кожу сотней крохотных капканов, словно хотели утащить к себе и всё остальное тело.

Юра не обращал внимания, он лежал и смотрел Отабеку в глаза. Сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем колотье, на озёрном просторе и свежем воздухе вдруг стало не надышаться. Сухой треск в голове тоже не утихал, но Юра не торопился. Хотелось как следует прочувствовать и запомнить этот момент.

— Вот тебе моя рука, — повторил он. — И товарищ, и друг, и…

Он положил вторую ладонь на лёд поверх ладони Отабека, а сам опустил глаза на тёмные губы, которые до сих пор ни разу не приоткрылись. Юра приблизился и прижался губами ко льду, который вдруг почему-то стал обжигающе горячим. Закоченевших пальцев под водой коснулось что-то лёгкое и ласковое.

А в следующую секунду из лунки брызнуло синим светом и прокатилось по озеру взрывной волной, пустив по льду первые весенние трещины.


End file.
